


To Fight

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: For when you fight in different ways [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Anime, Badass Frisk, Bittersweet, Cute, Fluff, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a badass, Hurt/Comfort, Just warning you guys, Other, Passive Chara, Post-Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk, Soft Chara, Undertale Neutral Route, and vague mentions of self harm, headcannons, hints of a bad past but its not much and kind of open for interpretation as to what it is, honestly this is mostly practice for writing undyne and asgore, i can't believe its not angst!, implied bad past for chara too, past neutral routes, they never speak in story though, this started from a thought about frisks skill level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you don't fight, doesn't mean you can't fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the fair

**Author's Note:**

> One shots exploring frisks relationship with fighting and the people around them  
> mostly fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've fought a lot of battles.  
> and that's not metaphorical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frisk is playing the game at fairs wear you have to hit the mat that launches a little thing that travels up the poll to hit the bell.  
> I'm not sure what they're called but those things

"This little WEENIE right here?!"

Undyne noogied your scalp affectionately. But, unlike usual, you weren't smiling. You wanted to play the strength game, was that so weird?

"U-undyne.. I d-don't think you should n-noogie frisk! th-they cant handle th-that!"

You pouted. You could handle this! You actually could fight.. you were pretty strong..

Just because you don't fight, doesn't mean you can't fight.

You tug on toriels dress to get her attention.

"What is it my child?"

Your hands move to sign a question.

***Do you think I'm not strong enough too?**

Unlike humans, a lot monsters know sigh language. Due to monsters odd appearances that excludes body parts sometimes, they tend to be a lot more accommodating with disabilities and languages all together. With toriel being the ex-queen, she needs to understand her people, hence her knowing sign.

"Well.. strength comes from many places my child!"

Sooo... no. She doesn't think you're strong.

For some reason this annoyed you.

It seems your friends don't believe in you. You don't understand..

Just because you don't fight, doesn't mean you can't fight.

"YEAH PUNK! Where would you learn to fight anyways? You avoid conflict."

You.. don't really want to talk about it. Well- ...lets just say its a part of why you climbed the mountain in the first place

Your past wasn't really the greatest. 

_Frisk? you ok?_

**C _hara? You think I'm strong, right?_ **

_Of course. You freed all monsters frisk! Not only are you a dodging master, your the savior of all monsters! Just because you don't fight, doesn't mean you can't fight, right?_

A smile graces you're lips

_Thank you._

 With you're determination strengthening, you picked up a hammer.

"Wait, my child!"

"Punk?"

"F-frisk?"

You swung.

The bell resounded.

"New record! Here's you're prize."

The guy hands you a bear and you take it, paying him his money.

You turn a glare at your families shocked face

***Just because I don't fight, doesn't mean I can't fight.**

**I just choose not to**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started with a thought:  
> frisk, in a neutral run, can take down undyne, the undergrounds greatest hero without any exp.  
> the underground wasn't their first rodeo, was it?


	2. FIGHT ME!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne, stop asking to fight me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone else watch sad things when your sad to cheer yourself up? it sounds like it wouldn't work but.. it feels nice when you relate to a character or story. it almost validates your feelings in a weird way

"FIGHT ME!"

You shake your head. You're not fighting Undyne. Period.

~~You still remember her dust.~~

"Aw! COME ON kid! I want to see how POWERFUL YOU ARE! FUFUFUFU!"

You shake you're head once again. No way.

"Well WHY NOT!"

Sighing, a take a paper and write

***I don't like fighting.**

"Huh? I though you didn't fight because you didn't want to hurt us or be hurt? I'm gonna go easy on you punk! its just training"

***No. I** **.. just don't like fighting. I was forced to before. Never again**

"What do you mean frisk? Forced?"

Your eyes shift to the side, and undyne could sense you weren't comfortable. Despite how abrasive she is, she is pretty good with these things. She decided to ask a different question. 

"If you don't like fighting, why'd you get so offended?"

***I... it felt like you were denying my past. Its a bad past, but I went through it. It happened. It was hard. Shouldn't.. shouldn't I get credit for living through it?**

Undyne seemed to get what you were trying to say, and got up. When she came back she had two cups of golden flower tea.

"Sorry, punk. I have an idea, how about I treat you to an anime session? What ever anime you want, no questions asked."

You both smiled at each other.

You knew exactly what anime to watch. You felt... a connection to it.

***Madoka Magica?**

Her smile twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk relates to both homura and madoka.  
> I think you can guess why.
> 
> (Don't worry, thankfully the show didn't trigger frisk)


	3. The Garden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wish one day you will learn how to fight your own weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight implication of self harm on chara part, but nothing to bad, and is kinda open for interpretations. you could see it as chara harming others, as well. honestly I don't have one of the two in mind, so take it as you will.

_Frisk? Can we garden today?_

_**Sure! Normally I have to ask you. Is today special?** _

_Its.. The anniversary of when I first fell._

**_Oh. I'll get Toriel, then._**

_Actually.. Asriel was really close to dad, you know? He even mimicked the way he talked! I thought maybe.. he could tell us stories about Asriel. Though.. I know you're not as close to him.. But I'm worried about him. He lost Asriel because of me, I'm.. just bringing back bad memories._

_**Chara.. I'm sure that's not true... Its ok, Chara. We can go to Asgore's house then.** _

_...Thank you, Frisk._

 

"F-frisk?"

You wave at Asgore, signing the sign for dad then spelling out 'gore' in letters to call him over. Afterwards, you look into your inventory (which is really just a special place in the void chara set up for you to keep your stuff in.) and grab the worn dagger you got in new home.

***Can I garden with you?**

For a moment Asgore's eyes looked glassy, but he soon smiled a sincere, but cautious, smile.

"Of course, small one."

As you walked, you made small talk, with him asking what plants you want to plant.

***hmm... hydrangeas maybe?**

"Any other plants?"

Chara chimes in, using the sign language Toriel taught them as a kid, and the lessons you gave them.

_***...** Golden flowers, too._

"Oh.. I see. Well, here we are. Welcome to my garden, Frisk!"

The garden is possibly the most breath taking view on the surface. there's tons of plants, from flowers to vegetables, arranged in a way you would see in a story book. The only thing that rivals it is the stars and the undergrounds waterfall.

_....It's just like the old garden in New Home.._

**_Garden? I thought the golden flowers only appeared after...?_ **

_Before he had other plants. He.. stopped caring for most of the plants after we.. died. He only took care of the golden flowers afterwards. After all, he had to have had other flowers besides gold ones for me to have gotten the......._

**_Its ok, Chara. Sorry._ **

_N-no... Its fine, Frisk._

_**Do you want some tea?** _

_S-sure.._

"Frisk? Are you ok? You've been spacing out."

***I'm fine, just awestricken by your garden! Hey, can I have some golden flower tea?**

**"** Well of course!"

 

"Here you are frisk. Now, is their something wrong? You normally don't come over unless you want advise."

You frown. Asgore is a great listener, but it saddens you to realize you've never come over to just talk, or to listen to _his_ problems.

***I heard it was the anniversary of when Chara fell. I thought you could use someone to talk to.**

"O-oh.."

***Are you ok?**

"Yes Frisk, I'll be fine.."

***What where they like?**

"Oh.. well.. Chara reminds me of you sometimes. So does Asriel.. he was innocent, kind hearted, like you. He believed in the good in people. Chara was.. well, they didn't trust as easily as him. They knew the darkness that lurked in the world. They were a child, but weren't naive like Asriel was.. They were always up for tea and gardening, but were more reserved. You, frisk, I can tell you're like that in many ways. Your not naive, but you still believe in the good in people."

He looked over to you and smiled, sadness lacing his smile.

"They loved knitting, too. They also loved your moms puns! They.. didn't deserve such a death. Nether of them did."

***....I'm sorry.**

"Its ok, Frisk... You would have liked them. They would always play in the garden together, they were really close."

 You smile at that. He was right. Chara could be difficult sometimes, hiding their pain behind a smile until they're about to explode, quite, still, _reserved,_  until they blow up - their smile turning into plastic, voice high pitched with words that spin into insults or panic attacks, sometimes fear that you know isn't directed at you, _never_ at you, but the phantom of someone else - but they're your dearest friend.

~~Sometimes you think your so close because they understand what went on in the underground, they understand _you._ They're the only one your comfortable enough around to share your past to. Though their past is different, they understand yours best. And they understand why you wake up from dreams full of dust and fights screaming in silent fright.~~

Besides, you know why they're like this and can't find it in you to be mad. You've long since figured out why toriel hides the knifes, why the tips of anything sharp is filled down. Why in the same box the dagger was in, there was a knife - and why Chara wouldn't acknowledge it. 

They're getting better, though. They know they can tell you anything, and you know you can tell them the same. Their blowups are now just occasionally snarky-ness

_...I miss him. All of them. Frisk... can I..?_

**_Sure, Chara._ **

  _*..I'm sure they.. they would have been happy here on the surface with you._

"Thank you, frisk, but that's probably not true. If anything they would be disappointed in me... I've made many mistakes, they would have probably hated me."

_*No! That's not true!_

"How can you be so sure?"

Chara frowns. you could tell, they wanted to tell him. they waited to shout - scream - that they where here.

_*....I just do._

"I hope you're right."

Both him and chara looked up to the sky, as if it would give them the answers they seeked, as if the clouds where words that would tell them the answers to all their problems if they just looked hard enough.

And you - you just observe. you look upon the scene of a father sharing a moment with his long lost child without knowing it, and a lost child trying to figure out what's best for everyone except themselves - and you think, Charas more like Asgore than you realized.

You think of both of the regrets weighing on their shoulders.

**_*its not your fault_ **

you both sign and think.

* _ **its not your fault**_

you repeat it, hoping that one day they will both believe it.

_***its not anyone's fault** _

One day, maybe, you all will be ready to fight your own demons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a lot of these ideas from this wonderful video everyone should watch, from the lovely judgment boy! -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYHXpdNqdGs  
> If you enjoyed this, please stay tuned, because this is apart of a bigger series! the series isn't gonna be to long, but I enoyed this so much I wanted to make just a bit more.


End file.
